No es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto
by DanyNeko
Summary: Aquí estamos, en la batalla ceremonial, Yugi ha ganado el duelo, pero siente que va a perder lo más valioso que tiene en la vida, Yami le hace ver las cosas de modo diferente, sabe que sus destinos están ligados y que siendo así pronto volverán a encontrarse y entonces nada los separará.


**Hola! Tenía la idea de este one-shot en mi mente desde casi principio de año puesto que es la base de dos long-fics más que tengo pensado y que serán las historias estrellas de mi canal y mi carrera como escritora. Primero quiero hacer unas aclaraciones.  
Este fic se sitúa justo al final de la serie, no sé si puede considerar un final alternativo pero bueeeeeno!  
En mis fics, Malik es el "bueno", el hikari mientras que Marik es el "malo", el yami.**

**Sin más que decir espero que disfruten esta historia. Ya saben que Yugi-oh! No me pertenece, si fuera así, este y mis siguientes historias serian el final de la serie.**

**Al fic**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- En Egipto_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Todo había terminado, la batalla ceremonial había concluido, Yugi había salido vencedor de la única batalla que realmente jamás quiso ganar, sabía que era egoísta pensarlo, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería despedirse de él, era la persona más valiosa que podría haber entrado a su vida, él era lo que más le importaba en este mundo y no podía con la idea que sencillamente debían separarse ahora y para siempre. No era justo, le habían dado al ser más maravilloso para acompañarlo y cuidarlo y ahora se lo arrebataban sin más cuando sus sentimientos por él empezaban a crecer y a tomar fuerzas. Simplemente no era justo.

Y corrió, corrió sin pensar en nada más que en disfrutar aunque sea una última vez el calor, el cariño y la seguridad que sus brazos le otorgaban, y Yami le recibió entre ellos, lo acuno contra su pecho y le trasmitió todo el cariño que también sentía por su otro yo, también estaba triste por dejar atrás a su pequeña luz, pero sabía que sus amigos se encargarían de apoyarlo, él confiaba en sus dioses, si Ra lo separaba de Yugi ahora, sabía que sería necesario y que pronto volverían a re-encontrarse, quizá de una mejor manera y así podrían estar juntos para siempre, como debía ser, porque la oscuridad no puede estar completa sin la luz, así mismo la luz necesita de la oscuridad para que haya balance.

─Yami… quiero decir Atem, yo… voy a extrañarte demasiado, yo… ─ las lágrimas que caian por su rostro entorpecían el hablar del chico, unos metros atrás, dos jóvenes, un albino y un egipcio miraban con tristeza y comprensión la escena, sabían por experiencia lo duro de la separación, y todas la desagradables sensaciones de las que el pequeño tricolor seria victima a corto plazo, ellos también habían perdido sus yamis y a pesar de no mantener buena relación se había sentido devastados, vacíos e incompletos sin ellos, no querían imaginarse lo que Yugi debería sufrir siendo que él y el faraón tenían un increíble lazo que los unía, aun así ellos también eran hikaris, y estarían allí para apoyar a su compañero, así como Yugi siempre les ayudo brindando su amistad y apoyo, ahora ellos le regresarían el favor. Y Malik y Ryou estaban muy de acuerdo en eso.

Él faraón negó levemente ─ solo para ti, siempre seré Yami, siempre seré tu oscuridad Yugi… ¿y tú serás siempre mi luz, pequeño? ─ pregunto con una sonrisa y mirada tiernas sosteniendo el rostro del menor entre sus manos sin importarle lo más mínimo que tuvieran todo un público frente a ellos **(N/A: Recordemos que están los hermanos Seto y Mokuba Kaiba, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Ryou, los tres hermanos Ishtar Ishizu, Odion y Malik junto al abuelo) **estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los demás como para que hablando en voz baja nadie pudiera escucharles.

─Si, lo soy y lo seré por siempre Yami. Pero yo… yo te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.

─Calma pequeño, tienes a todos nuestros amigos contigo, además solo espera y verás─ le dirigió un giño─ si nuestros destinos están entrelazados significa que pronto volveremos a estar juntos y esta vez, será para siempre.

─Enserio eso piensas?

─Sí. Yugi esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto, ya lo verás aibou. Yo confió en Ra y sé que Él nos va volver a reunir cuando sea el momento adecuado. Hasta entonces quiero que seas feliz, no deseo que este lindo rostro vuelva llorar por mi causa. Vamos Yugi, bríndame una sonrisa, quiero irme con ese recuerdo.

El menor se limpió el rosto en la manga de su chaqueta y cumplió la petición del mayor, ahora él también estaba seguro, ellos estaban ligados al futuro, a un futuro juntos y ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas para darle su mejor sonrisa a su otro yo.

─Esperare con ansias nuestro re-encuentro.

Con un último abrazo Yugi y Yami se separaron y el faraón regreso frente a la puerta abierta que le esperaba para llevarlo al reino de los espíritu con el resto de las almas de sus amigos del Antiguo Egipto.

Finalmente el faraón atravesó las puertas.

Yugi cayó de rodillas con la mirada vacía fija en las puertas.

El lugar empezó a temblar y destruirse.

─Debemos salir de aquí, el templo se desmorona en segundos ─advirtió Ishizu mientras corría por las escaleras seguida de Odion y él abuelo Solomon, y también por los hermanos Kaiba.

─Yugi! ─ le llamarón Joey y Tea, pero el pequeño no respondía.

Ryou y Malik se miraron entre si y asintieron, para luego correr hacia el tercer hikari sin dar tiempo a los demás de acercarse a su amigo, ambos le pasaron un brazo por la cintura y tomaron un brazo de Yugi para apoyarlo en sus hombros, lo levantaron y corrieron hacia la salida. Sin percatarse de que cierto espíritu de ojos azules presenciaba la escena.

─Dense prisa chicos, nosotros nos encargamos de Yugi─ dijo serio el albino mientras ayudaban a Yugi a subir las escaleras.

Ni cortos ni perezosos todos los presentes abandonaron el lugar justo a tiempo para observar como el sitio terminaba en ruinas.

Todos los presentes observaron los restos. Los tres hikaris estaban más cerca, los tres pares de ojos brillaban teniendo en mente únicamente sus respectivos artículos milenarios y sus yamis.

Yugi se puso en pie lentamente mientras Ryou y Malik le soltaban a tientas, su mirada volvía a la normalidad mientras agradecía la ayuda y el apoyo de los dos chicos.

─Entonces es el fin ─ hablo Tristán desde más atrás ─ que raro.

─Si ─ concordó Joey

─Y que es lo que esperaban? ─ hablo el mayor de los Kaiba con su típico tono arrogante.

─Música, fuegos artificiales, algo. Al menos di uno de tus discursos Yugi.

Ryou y Malik lo miraron con notoria molestia, que ¿no se daba cuenta del mal estado de su amigo?

─Yo…─la voz del pequeño héroe temblaba y apenas se podía notar.

Antes de que una palabra abandonara la boca del tricolor una brillante esfera de luz blanquecina salió desde las ahora ruinas, y tomando una forma humana se presentó ante ellos.

Era Shadi.

─Esperen un momento ustedes tres ─ hablo dirigiéndose a las tres luces presentes ─ aún hay algo que falta en esta historia ─ pronto tres orbes luminosas imitaron a Shadi, sin embargo dos de estas mantuvieron su forma redondeada, la tercera era más alargada, esta última se acercó a Malik, las otras dos a Yugi y Ryou respectivamente ─Estos les pertenecen, deben cuidarlos puesto que serán las llaves de un mejor futuro. Un futuro en que el equilibrio predominará ─ahora enfoco su vista en el albino y el moreno─ las fuerzas de la oscuridad encontraran su lugar en el mundo, y al lado de la persona correcta la maldad desaparecerá de sus almas para encontrar aquello que les liberará de su tormento.

─Espera ─ llamo Ishizu─ a que te refieres, se supone que todo ha terminado, así lo indican las antiguas profecías ─estaba preocupada por su hermano menor, si Marik regresaba… un escalofrió la recorrió, no quería ni pensarlo.

─Las cosas cambian _Isis_ el buen Ra no previo ciertas circunstancias en su momento, pero ahora que las antiguas profecías se han completado, una nueva historia se escribe. El reloj se ha puesto en marcha, dentro de poco nos volveremos a encontrar, y la prueba para sus almas determinará el destino de seis personas. Cuando llegue el momento, yo seré su guía, hasta entonces ─regreso su mirada a los tres chicos ─ piensen muy bien su decisión, que Ra los acompañe, jóvenes ─ y sin más tal como apareció se fue, en un haz de luz que volvió a las ruinas.

Los tres objetos que brillaban, se apagaron cayendo en las manos de sus respectivos dueños, el rompecabezas, la sortija y el cetro del milenio.

─Bakura ─susurro Ryou abrazando el colgante contra su pecho.

─Marik ─ de igual manera Malik apretó el cetro contra sí.

─Tenías razón Yami ─murmuro el chico acunando amorosamente le puzzle contra sí ─ tú y yo, estamos ligados al futuro.

─Yugi? ─ llamaron al mismo tiempo Duke, Tristan, Joey y Tea.

─Esto no fue un adiós chicos, esto fue un hasta luego, estoy seguro de que pronto tendremos noticias del faraón, de todos nuestros yamis ─ este comentario tenso a todos los presentes además de provocar un apenas perceptible cambio en la mirada y sonrisa Ryou y Malik, a continuación, el tricolor se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos y abuelo ─ y esta vez todo será distinto, no habrá de que preocuparse, porque la oscuridad y la luz deben estar juntas para equilibrarse ─ un giño fue todo lo que los presentes necesitaron para confiar en las palabras del rey de los juegos.

Ryou, Yugi y Malik se miraron entre, una brillante sonrisa se asomaba en los rostros de las tres luces.

─Bueno, a veces el final de una aventura, es el comienzo de otra ─ dijeron los tres al unísono.

─Ah! Así está mejor! ─ bromeo Joey

Luego de eso todos regresaron al del Cairo, listo para volver a casa.

… Pero antes…

─Entonces Malik, has tomado ya tu decisión? ─ hablo Ishizu

Dos pares de ojos, unos violetas y otros marrones, se posaron en el mencionado.

─ ¿decisión?─pregunto el oji-café

─ ¿ocurre algo Malik? ─ esta vez fue Yugi

El moreno solo bajo un poco la vista, apretó el cetro en su mano para luego mirar a sus amigos─ pues, la verdad yo…

─La verdad es que yo le propuse a Malik que si él quería podíamos mudarnos a Japón, a Domino.

Hubo una colectiva expresión de asombro.

─ ¿A sí? ─Preguntaron ambos hikaris emocionados. Malik asintió un tanto apenado.

─Odion y yo tenemos la oportunidad de hacernos cargo del museo Domino y como a mi parecer, Malik es feliz con su compañía le plantee esa propuesta hace un par de días cuando recibimos tu llamada Yugi ─explico la egipcia, Odion a su lado solo asintió ─entonces hermano?

Malik sonrió ─ Lo eh pensado Ishizu ─hubo una pausa dramática ─ y sí, deseo vivir en Domino… con mis amigos.

Las exclamaciones de alegría de todos -obviamente excluyendo a los Kaiba- resonaron en el lugar mientras iban camino al aeropuerto, ya habían pedido el boleto de Ryou, pues el propio chico no tenía ni idea que como su yami les había traído hasta allí, y lograron acomodarlo en el mismo avión que los demás -cortesía de los "contactos de Duke" puesto que no estaba en discusión el que Seto le diera un aventón es su "Kaiba-Jet blanco de ojos azules"- (marca registrada… xD **perdón, no pude resistirlo xD**)

Yugi y Ryou se miraron entre sí para luego saltar en un abrazo sobre Malik, los tres compartieron risas de alegría, cada quien se sentía muy feliz de tener a los otros dos consigo, tenían demasiado en común, y serían el apoyo perfecto para sobrellevar lo que pronto les depararía el destino.

Los dos hermanos del moreno se miraron sonrientes, esperaban poder brindarle a Malik la oportunidad de ser feliz, tal como la merecía luego de haber sido obligado a una vida que él no deseaba llevar.

─En ese caso, organizaré todo de inmediato, en poco más de una semana estaremos camino a Japón hermanito, supongo que querrás ir a la misma escuela de Yugi y los demás.

─ Gracias hermana. Oyeron eso chicos, me mudo a Domino─ dijo totalmente feliz.

─ Que alegría Malik ─expreso el albino

─ Si, nos hará muy felices el tenerte allá ─concordó Yugi.

Malik sonrió feliz. Yugi llevo una mano al frente, con la palma hacia abajo, Ryou imito el gesto poniendo la suya sobre la de Yugi, Malik les imito.

─Y pase lo que pase ─ inicio el tricolor.

─Los tres estaremos ─continuo el oji-café.

─JUNTOS EN ESTO─ dijeron al mismo tiempo levantando sus manos al cielo.

─Bah! Ya me canse de tanto cursilería, eso tres desbordan miel. Vámonos Mokuba, tenemos una empresa que dirigir─ dijo Kaiba una vez se acercaron al aeropuerto, tomando el camino a donde había aterrizado su Jet.

─Eres un agrio Kaiba, como puedes matar tan linda escena.

─Solo eres un sentimental perro faldero.

─Ay! Como me llamaste gato sarnoso.

─Y encima sordo, que patético.

─Grrrrrr Kaiba!

Todos rieron ante la típica escena y se despidieron de Mokuba.

─Nos veremos en casa chicos ─ se despidió el chibi pelinegro para ir tras su hermano.

─Bueno, es hora que nosotros también regresemos ─ comento en chico de los dados viendo que su vuelo estaba próximo a salir

─Duke tiene razón, es hora de volver a casa ─ concordó Tristán

Ryou y Yugi se separaron de Malik.

─Te esperaremos Malik, llama antes para ir a recibirte al aeropuerto.

─Claro chicos, muchas gracias

─Adios!

Y así todos abordaron el avión, por petición de nuestro héroe, él compartió asiento con Ryou así que Tristán y Duke se fueron en una fila, mientras que Tea y Joey iban con el abuelo en otra.

A poco del despegue pudieron ver un gran jet en forma de dragón que paso peligrosamente cerca por su lado, desde el cual un pequeño niño les saludaba con la mano antes de que el piloto acelerar. Todos se apegaron a las ventanas para responder.

Se escuchó un comentario despectivo de Joey hacia el dueño del jet que hizo reír a todos.

No obstante dos chicos un tanto apartados de los demás iban enfrascados en su propia conversación.

─Entonces, qué opinas de las palabra de Shadi Yugi, si es lo que creemos, no piensas que podría desatarse otro desastre, ya sabes por Marik y…

─No lo creo Bakura…

─Llámame Ryou ¿sí? Así me diferencian de él.

─Claro, entonces, míralo de esta forma Ryou, a pesar de las cosas crueles que hicieron Marik y Bakura, al fin y al cabo solo eran almas corrompidas por la maldad, incluso ellos merecen la oportunidad de redimirse y dejar atrás todo eso. Recuerdas lo que dijo Shadi _"las fuerzas de la oscuridad encontraran su lugar en el mundo, y al lado de la persona correcta la maldad desaparecerá de sus almas para encontrar aquello que les liberará de su tormento" _según yo lo veo y por la leyendas que sé, ahora mismo sus yamis deben estar en una especie de limbo siendo reprimidos o atormentados por todo lo malo que hicieron y Malik y tu son las llaves que los sacaran de ese lugar para que ellos tengan la oportunidad de tener su vida como una persona normal, después de todo por más que les pese a ellos o a ustedes -por todo lo que vivieron- la luz no puede estar sin la oscuridad ni viceversa, se necesitan mutuamente para complementarse o nunca van estar bien.

─Ya veo ─ murmuro Ryou reflexionando en la palabras de Yugi.

─No te preocupes por eso ahora, cuando sea el momento lo afrontaremos, juntos.

─Si!

**FIN**

**La última explicación de Yugi a Ryou no salió como esperaba, así que quizá la cambie más adelante.  
Como dije esta será la base de los dos proyectos de mi vida hablando de Yugioh! Pronto subiré la primera secuela, esta relatará la vida de Yugi, Ryou y Malik (empezando por su llegada a Japón) sin sus Yamis, las emociones y pesares que aquejan a nuestras luces al estar incompletas, también las señales e indicios que los llevarán de regreso a Egipto a por nuestro adorables yamis. **

**Aquí estoy porque eh venido,  
porque eh venido aquí estoy,  
y si no le gusta mi canto  
como eh venido  
me voy!**

**Adioooooooooooooooos! Besos y abrazos  
Ah! Y a quien deje comentarios el lindo de Kaiba le dará un paseo en su Kaiba-Jet blanco oji-azul… marca registrada! n.n  
Kaiba: Que yo que? Esta loca mujer, ni en cinco mil años haría tal cosa.  
Dany: Oh Kaiba, pero claro que lo harás.  
Kaiba: y como piensas obligarme?  
Dany: pues, si no lo haces yo… haré que Mokuba se fuge con Noah! Muajajaja  
Kaiba: Grrrrrr no metas a Moki en esto  
Dany: mmm oh mejor lo caso con Rebecca?  
Kaiba: de acuerdo tu ganas ¬¬. A todas las que comenten les dare un paseo tras-continental en mi Kaiba-Jet… Marca registrada**

**Ja! Ya lo saben, espero sus comentarios! Me fui!**


End file.
